ikemen_revolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Story Event: Eternal Affection (1st Anniversary, Part 2)
Enjoy a romantic story event from his POV! Event date: ''3rd July, 6 pm PST - 14th July, 6 pm PST Routes '''Jonah' It's been one year since you arrived in Cradle. A party celebrating peace is to be held. And you learn how Jonah truly feels in this story from his perspective... You and Jonah are helping children practice for a concert at the party! But Jonah doesn't particularly care for kids so it's chaos from day one. Jonah asks about the songs from your childhood. With your help, Jonah starts warming up to the kids. However, one child does not trust Jonah... Will you and Jonah be able to hold the concert after all? And just as the party nears, something unexpected occurs! After the two of you overcome difficulties, you finally get some alone time. He wraps his arms around you in an embrace that will last for an eternity... Sirius Since you've arrived in Cradle, it has been one year. A party celebrating peace is to be held, in this story told from Sirius' perspective. Even as you're preparing for the party, Sirius wants to do something special just for you! The two of you are thinking about how to celebrate your anniversary when suddenly--a soldier reports that the King has been injured! And something else happens that could cause the party to be delayed! Sirius debates whether or not to hold the party on the designated day or to postpone it... The two of you do your best to make sure the party is a success. After the party is over, later that night--Sirius reveals a secret only to you. He holds you in his arms in an affectionate embrace that you wish could last an eternity-- Luka It has been one year since you arrived in Cradle. There will be a party to celebrate peace, and through Luka's perspective, he reminiscences about when the two of you first met. The two of you have different roles for party preparations. You are both too busy to meet up so you feel lonely, but--Thanks to Fenrir's recommendation, Luka decides to take you somewhere special on the night of the party. But the two of you find yourselves in a predicament! On the night of the party, familiar faces show up. Luka expresses how he truly feels about you with all his heart. Luka shows his eternal affection for you-- Loki Since you've arrived in Cradle, it has been one year. A party celebrating peace is to be held, in this story told from Loki's perspective. You and Loki decide to help out the townspeople prepare for the party. Loki becomes very busy because all the townspeople are asking him for advice! And someone tells you about their past, which causes you to wonder... The two of you come up with a plan to help all of Cradle. You ask Harr for his assistance as well, but something unexpected happens! At the end of the evening, the both of you are finally alone. He holds you in his arms and kisses you over and over-- Ending Bonuses Achieve certain requirements to get bonuses! All Premium Endings Early Clear Bonus Clear all 4 Premium Endings within 48 hours of entering this event to receive. All Endings Early Clear Bonus Clear all 8 Endings within 120 hours of entering this event to receive. 1st Anniv. Part 1 & 2: 3 Endings Bonus In 1st Anniv. Part 1 & Part 2 clear 3 different endings to receive. *Bonus sent during Part 2. 1st Anniv. Part 1 & 2: 50,000 Love Points Bonus In 1st Anniv. Part 1 & 2 raise your Love Points to 50,000 to receive. *Bonus sent during Part 2 All Endings Bonus Clear all 8 Endings to receive. First Ending Clear Bonus Clear 1 Ending to receive. 2 Endings Bonus Clear 2 Endings to receive. 4 Endings Bonus Clear 4 Endings to receive. Jonah's Premium Ending Bonus Finish Jonah's Premium Ending to receive. Sirius' Premium Ending Bonus Finish Sirius' Premium Ending to receive. Luka's Premium Ending Bonus Finish Luka's Premium Ending to receive. Loki's Premium Ending Bonus Finish Loki's Premium Ending to receive. 5 Endings Bonus Clear 5 Endings to receive. 6 Endings Bonus Clear 6 Endings to receive. 7 Endings Bonus Clear 7 Endings to receive. 8 Endings Bonus Clear all 8 Endings to receive. 35,000 Love Points Bonus Raise your Love Points to 35,000 to receive. 42,000 Love Points Bonus Raise your Love Points to 42,000 to receive. 65,000 Love Points Bonus Raise your Love Points to 65,000 to receive. Ranking Bonuses Rankings are based on the amount of Love Points you have by the end of the event. Ranking Bonus (Rank 1 to 200) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1st to 200th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 201 to 500) Raise your Love Points to rank from 201st to 500th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 501 to 1000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 501st to 1000th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (rank 1001 to 2000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 1001st to 2000th by the end of this event to receive. Ranking Bonus (Rank 2001 to 5000) Raise your Love Points to rank from 2001st to 5000th by the end of this event to receive. Eternal affection (part 2) 3.jpg eternal affection (part 2) 4.png Category:1st Anniversary Lucky 7 Campaign Category:Story Event Category:Events